The Trio Trick Or Treats
by qwert
Summary: idk what category to put this under. the trio decide to go Trick or Treating at the town that is closest to Hogwarts, and stuff happens. kinda funny, a tad drama, a bit mystery in later chapters, and a bit h/h (a bit more in later chapters)
1. The "Fun" Begins

AN: I don't own HP or anything like that... so please don't sue or anything...  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron are in their 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
The day was a nice, yet windy fall day like any other fall day. The famous trio was hanging out by a tree near the lake with the giant squid.  
  
"You know what I miss most about being a normal girl?" Hermione suddenly said.  
  
"What?" Harry wondered.  
  
"Trick or Treating on Halloween!" Hermione said with a giggle.  
  
"What is Trick or Treating?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's when muggles go out on Halloween, dressed in costumes. They go to people's houses and ring the doorbells or knock on the doors, and people open the door and give them candy," Harry explained, although his uncle never actually let him go out, he had seen Dudley and Dudley's friends do it.  
  
"So wait a minute, let me get this straight. All you have to do is put on a costume, and people give you candy?" Ron said in awe.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. Although, Ron, it isn't the candy you're used to. The candy they give out doesn't have any magical touch to them.  
  
"Can we go Trick of Treating!?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
"Um, I don't know, can we?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know... are there any muggles around here to go to?" Harry asked.  
  
"There is a town about a mile from here. Remember, the castle and the grounds around it have a spell on it, so people can't see it for what it really is," Hermione answered.  
  
"Then how about we go this Halloween? We can use my invisibility cloak and walk the mile. Or we can use my broom, but I don't know if it will hold three people," Harry replied.  
  
"Cool!" Ron said, quite happy at the thought of free candy.  
  
"I think we would have to walk. Which would be good for us, we can burn off some of the calories we're sure to gain from all the candy!" Hermione said with a smile.  
  
They then made plans to meet in the common room at 7 o'clock on Halloween, telling Ginny, Fred, and George that they felt too sick to continue with the feast that starts at 6.  
  
Halloween came around.  
  
Ron was very excited to be going Trick or Treating, Harry was too, because he never got a chance to before. Hermione was happy because she secretly LOVED anything chocolate.  
  
They went to the feast at 6 and ate some dinner and laughed and chatted with everyone. At 6:50, Harry complained about having a headache and excused himself.  
  
At 6:54, Hermione said she thought she was coming down with something, "possibly from the food."  
  
At 6:57, Ron said he was going to check up on Harry and keep him company.  
  
When Ron came into the common room, only Harry and Hermione were there. Harry grabbed his cloak and they were off. Hermione led the way to the town, for she was the only one of them who knew where it was.  
  
When they got to the edge of the town, they took off the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Okay, now you all brought something to transfigure into a costume, right?" Harry asked. He had brought his Hogwart's cloak, Hermione brought a sweater, and Ron brought a pair of pajama pants.  
  
"Oh shoot! I forgot my wand in my room!" Ron said while hiding his forehead with the palm of his hand.  
  
"It's alright, I'll do it for you," Hermione said.  
  
Harry muttered a spell, and his cloak turned into a Superman costume. He put it on and smiled, flexing his nonexistent muscles.  
  
Hermione then muttered a spell, and her sweater turned into a black cat costume. She quickly put it on over her clothes and took Ron's pajama pants. She muttered something else, and his pajama pants turned into a pink pile of clothing. Ron's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"What is that?" he asked.  
  
"Your costume," she said with a smile. "If you hadn't forgotten your wand, you could have picked the costume out yourself. But I think you would make an excellent ballerina."  
  
Ron looked at Harry for help, but gone none. Harry was laughing so hard, he had doubled over.  
  
"Sorry, Ron, but I can't undo her spell!" he chuckled.  
  
Ron sighed and put on the very pink ballerina costume. Then they all headed to the first house the saw.  
  
"Wait!" Hermione cried.  
  
"What?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.  
  
"We need something to put our candy in!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
She then took out her scrunchy and transfigured it into a bag. She then took Ron's shark tooth necklace that he was holding out to her and transfigured that into a bag for him. Harry took his shirt off from under his costume and transfigured THAT into a bad, because it was the only thing else he had.  
  
They continued walking toward the first house they saw. As they walked onto the driveway, the light post turned on.  
  
"I thought you said they were muggles!" Ron said loudly.  
  
"Ron! Hush up! The lights are motion sensitive, they turn on when something moves," Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry rang the doorbell and an elderly lady opened the door.  
  
"Trick or Treat!" Hermione and Harry said in unison.  
  
"Trick or Treat," Ron said quietly, after them. He didn't know he was supposed to!  
  
"Oh how cute! Superman, a kitty cat, and a pretty little ballerina! Little girl, what short, bright red hair you have!"  
  
Hermione and Harry did their best not to laugh, but it still came out as chuckles.  
  
Ron's face turned the color of his hair. He mumbled something incoherent.  
  
"Can you do a ballerina move for me? Please?" The lady asked.  
  
Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs, indicating he better do it. Ron reluctantly put his hands above his head and did a little twirl.  
  
"Oh how lovely!" the lady exclaimed. She then dropped candy into each of their bags and bid them a good night.  
  
Hermione skipped off with Harry right behind her, although, not skipping. When they were out of hearing and viewing distance, they cracked up and fell onto the floor laughing.  
  
"If you ever say one word about that, I will put a hex on both of you!" Ron said, still very red.  
  
"But, Ron! You make such a cute little short haired female ballerina!" Harry said between bursts of new laughter.  
  
After Hermione and Harry had gotten control over themselves once again, they headed to the next house.  
  
DING DONG  
  
"Trick or Treat!" all three of them said.  
  
Unfortunately for them, the person who opened the door looked like they would very much enjoy Halloween. The boy was about 17 or 18 years old. He had a green Mohawk and a black Metalica shirt on with a pair of ripped jeans. he also had numerous earrings. One in the nose, one in the chin, two in his left eyebrow and one in his right, and many on both ears. "What do you want? You're too old to be Trick or Treating," he said monotonously.  
  
Hermione had begun to back up and was pulling Harry and Ron's shirts with her when an older man came to the door. He looked about forty and he also looked more normal. No piercings and an "I Love Lucy" shirt on.  
  
"Don't let Max scare you, are you Trick or Treating tykes?" the man asked with a smile.  
  
"Ye, yes," Ron said, obviously staring at Max's nose ring.  
  
The older man gave them candy and went up the stairs.  
  
Max turned to Ron and said, "Stop looking at my nose ring! Or do you want me to give you one of your own?!"  
  
Hermione then grabbed Ron, and she and Harry, with Ron dragging behind, bolted out of there. They kept running until Ron collapsed onto the ground near a tree. Hermione and Harry leaned against it for support.  
  
"Oh. My. God. I thought he was going go kill us for sure!" Hermione said, her voice raising a pitch in fright.  
  
"Wait until Fred and George hear about this! I almost got myself killed!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
Hermione then slapped him upside the head. "I hope we don't run into anyone else like that man!"  
  
"I totally agree with you, Mione," Harry said.  
  
They then looked around and noticed a small cottage by itself, away from the other houses. The light was on, so they could go there for candy.  
  
"How about that house?" Ron said, pointing to the cottage.  
  
The three of them got up and headed toward the small house.  
  
Just as Ron was about the ring the bell, the door opened. An old lady, who looked quite similar to the witch in "Snow White" when she was going to give the apple to Snow White, was standing there. She had a somewhat scary smile on her face.  
  
"Well well well, welcome! Please, come in, come in!" she said, motioning with her hand to come in.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry. Harry looked at Ron. Ron looked at the big table full of candy that was just inside the house. Ron then shrugged his shoulders and went into the house.  
  
Just as Harry and Hermione had stepped inside the threshold, the door closed behind them with a bang.  
  
Hermione jumped at the sound and Harry put his arm around her protectively.  
  
The old lady looked them up and down, as if she was sizing them up.  
  
"I love the ballerina costume. Superman is cute. I also like the cat one. I have cats, ten of them. Want to meet them? Their names are Muffy, Daisy, Lola, Fancy, Sly, Xander, Naomi, Poppy, Yolanda, and Jung. They just LOVE people!" she said with a funny smile.  
  
"Something tells me we should leave, NOW," Hermione whispered to Harry.  
  
"I agree," he whispered back.  
  
"Do you three believe in witches and magic?" she asked.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry. Harry looked at Ron. Ron looked at the big table full of candy.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"How would you like to see a magic trick?" the lady asked as she pulled out a black cat from behind her couch.  
  
"Sure!" Ron said, still looking at the candy.  
  
"You can have as much candy as you want," she replied to Ron's unasked question.  
  
Hermione grabbed his hand and whispered, "Don't!"  
  
Ron pulled his hand back and sighed.  
  
"We really must be going now, but thank you anyway," Hermione said sweetly as she took Harry and Ron's arms. She turned to the door, but she couldn't open it. It was locked, and you needed a key. It was as if the handles were on the opposite side of the door, or the door was on backwards.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" the lady hissed.  
  
  
  
AN: Like it so far? Please review!! Please?!?! 


	2. The "Fun" Continues

AN: I still don't own anything. Blah blah blah

Hermione, who was still holding onto Harry and Ron, took another step backward, away from the old lady.

"Wh, what do you want from us?" Harry asked, his voice squeaking a bit.

"I want to show you all a magic trick!" she said, her voice sounded raspy.

"Oh, in that case, alright then," Ron said, confused as to why Hermione wanted to leave a room with that much free candy in it.

"Please, take a seat," the lady said, pointing to the couch.

Hermione looked at Harry. Harry looked at Ron. Ron looked at the big table full of candy once more, sighed, and then headed over to sit down on the couch.

Hermione gave a worried glace toward Harry, but then went to sit on the couch. Harry followed. Hermione made sure to sit between Harry and Ron; she wanted to make sure she could grab them both and run at a moment's notice, if she needed to.

"Who are you?" she asked the lady, her eyes narrowing together.

"You may call me Ms. Duard. What are your names, children?" the lady replied with a smile.

Before Ron could open his mouth, Hermione spoke, thinking quickly.

"This is Alex," she said, pointing to Ron.

Harry caught on to her little game, "My name is James, and this is Lily."

They were the first names he could think of. Hermione gave a small smile to Harry just then.

"Well well well, welcome Alex, James, and Lily. Please, help yourself to anything you see here, the candy is very delicious!" Ms. Duard said.

Ron whispered to Hermione just then, "Hermione, you are aware that my name is not Alex, right? Don't you remember, I'm Ron... one of your best friends..."

"Shhh... don't let her hear you! You are Alex for now, okay? And I'm Lily, and Harry is James," she whispered back.

Just then, a big, brown dog came up to them and started sniffing Ron, er, I mean Alex. "This is my dog, Izumi. He LOVES people too!"

Ron started scratching the dog behind its ears, but that earned a slap in the wrist from Hermione, and also a Look from Harry.

Hermione then whispered to Ron, "Ron, don't touch anything! Ms. Duard, if that is her real name, doesn't seem like a person we can trust."

"Why not? She seems nice enough," Ron whispered back.

"Just don't. Please, Ron. For me, don't touch, and especially don't EAT, anything," she whispered, her voice sounding scared.

The last thing she needed right now was to have Ron die of food poisoning.

Harry put his arm around Hermione to comfort her. He could tell she was scared. She was all tense. "Hey, Mione, calm down a bit, she can't do anything to us. You're a REAL witch, and Ron and I are real wizards, she isn't, she's just a muggle. We could take her, easily," he whispered to Hermione, trying to de-worry her.

Hermione was still unsure about things though. Just then, Ms. Duard took out a stick from her cabinet that was across the room from the couch. 

"This is a real magic wand. It was once Merlin's wand," she said, trying to impress them as she walked over toward the couch.

"No it's not. Merlin's wand was not a stick, which that clearly is. It doesn't even LOOK like a wand!" Ron said aloud.

Hermione then put her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Oh ye who has little faith. I've met Merlin, we talked once. I used a potion to bring him back from the dead. He just loves to talk about the old times, he was quite fond of the club and was a tad disappointed when he found out that no one uses clubs anymore, not to hit people with anyway," she replied with a sniff and a little laugh, raising her nose up in the air.

"She is such a liar, you can't bring people back from the dead, we learned that in our first year at Hogwarts," Hermione whispered to Harry, who smiled.

"I told you she's not a real witch, if she was, she wouldn't be making stuff up like that, plenty of people hit other people with clubs" he replied in a whisper and chuckled softly.

"Good point," she said with a smile.

Ron was very confused now. He had always learned that Merlin had a phoenix feather in his wand, and this so-called "wand" only had wood in it. He sat there scratching his head in befuddlement for a moment or two.

"I want to show you three a trick, but first, I'm going to need a volunteer. Anyone?" Ms. Duard asked.

Ron was about to stand up, but Hermione pulled him back down next to her.

"Ah, yes, Alex... I think you would make a lovely volunteer, please, don't be afraid, stand up. Lily, you MUST let Alex go, otherwise, you can't see the trick!" Ms. Duard said, noticing what had happened.

Ron got out of Hermione's grasp and stood up. Harry shook his head, and Hermione lowered her eyes.

"Alright now, Alex, please stand over there," Ms. Duard said, pointing to the corner of the room closest to the door, and furthest from the couch. "Oh that's right! I need another volunteer, how about you, Lily?" she added with a smile as she turned to Hermione.

"No, let me, I want to do it," Harry said quickly, standing up. If something was going to happen to the "volunteer," he wanted it to be him, because he didn't want Hermione to get hurt. Especially not if he could do something prevent it from happening. Hermione pulled him back down by his left arm and gave him a Look.

"I think Lily wants to do it, don't you Lily? You don't want all the boys to get all the fun, do you?" she asked.

Hermione looked at Harry. Harry looked at Ron. Ron this time just looked at Ms. Duard, wishing he could have some candy, but he left his bag by Hermione on the couch.

'I'm really confused. Why won't Hermione let me eat any of the candy, and why did she say my name is Alex? And why did Harry say they were James and Lily? I'm so confused... and hungry,' Ron thought to himself as his stomach grumbled in agreement with the last part of what Ron said.

Hermione then stood up and followed Ms. Duard to the corner next to Ron and far from Harry. Harry gave her a reassuring smile. 'This is so not a good idea... I just know it... something bad is going to happen...' Hermione kept saying to herself.

"Now, James, I need you to say the magic words, which are: Töten Sie das Mädchen," she said with a smile as she waved the "wand" around a little.

Harry hadn't been paying attention, and after all, his name isn't really James.

'I hope nothing happens to them. I would feel just AWFUL if something happened. Especially to Mione... she is really worried, I've never seen her so scared. Oh wait a minute, yes I have... just after the third task last year, when I got back with Cedric...' he thought to himself sadly.

"James? James?" Ms. Duard said, waving the wand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Wha? Oh, sorry. What was it that you wanted me to say?" Harry asked after he had been brought back to reality.

"Töten Sie das Mädchen."

"Oh, okay then. Töten Sie das Mädchen," Harry said without really thinking, having a little trouble with the pronunciation.

All of a sudden, Hermione fell through a hole that just appeared where she was standing. Actually, if she had looked close enough, she would have seen the faint marks of the trapdoor, but she had been too distracted, Ron had taken a piece of the candy and had eaten it!

"Hermione!!!" Harry yelled loudly.

AN: So, how is it so far? Kind of weird, I know... but please review!


	3. The Fun Ends

AN: Sorry this has taken me so long, its just that, with school and all, I've been really busy... we have this freakin group project we have to do, with groups that were assigned at random, so we have peeps we don't normally talk to, and we have to get together and stuff... and we had a Science Olympiad meet on the 30th, and my friend scraped my head with my clip, so I have this huge cut on my forehead, and my other friend kept calling me Harry Potter all day on Halloween! I was like, dude, no. I'm not a man.

OMG! I got the new Nick Carter CD!! I am sooooo happy! I love him! ;)

But anyway, on with the story!

"Hermione!!!" Harry yelled loudly.

Ron quickly turned around, the piece of candy falling out of his mouth as he saw Hermione fall through the floor.

Ms. Duard started to cackle evilly. Not even realizing that Harry had called Lily Hermione.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Harry yelled at the old lady, turning quite pale in the face.

"Yeah?" Ron said threateningly.

"Nothing..." Ms. Duard trailed off, smiling mischievously. "Do you honestly even care? Why Alex, she wouldn't let you eat any candy! Do you seriously want her around?"

"Well..." Ron said, turning to take another glance at the big table full of candy.

"R-Alex!" Harry said, disbelievingly.

"What? I'm hungry!" Ron whined. After all, he thought it was just an innocent magic trick.

But Harry knew better. He usually did.

**********************************************

'Where the hell am I?' Hermione thought to herself. She had fallen onto a cold, hard, damp ground. When she gave it a gander, she noticed it was concrete. She had scraped her knees and her ankle hurt a bit. She stood up and looked around the room that she landed in. "I'm really scared!" Hermione said aloud as she wrapped her arms around herself, it was quite cold in the room.

The room was dark, with only a high window for light. The window had three iron bars going across it vertically, each one was about six inches apart from the other, and had a diameter of about three inches.

The room itself was about seven feet by seven feet by seven feet. Nothing was on the walls, not even paint or wallpaper. They were all totally barren, an off-whitish sort of color. There were no doors in the room at all.

Hermione had a feeling that this room was not made for cheerfulness of any kind. She could hear people walking above her, because it made thumping noises on the ceiling. She could also hear murmurs, people talking, but she couldn't decipher what they were all saying.

"Oh Merlin, please don't let me die. Please don't let me die. I don't want to die. I have to pass my NEWTS and OWLS! And I never got to tell Harry how I feel!" Hermione said sadly, as she slumped to the floor in a sitting position, wrapping her arms around her knees. She started rocking back and forth, crying quietly. "This is not how Halloween is supposed to be! Oh my, what if Professor McGonagal finds out that we left Hogwarts! I do hope they will find us if we can't escape!" she said gravely.

***********************************************

"Tell me what you did with her, now!" Harry commanded.

"Why?" Ms. Duard said, looking at Harry, er, James.

"Because! She is my friend, and I want to know where she is!" Harry responded.

"Well, you could look for her, she couldn't have gone very far," the old lady replied. Then, as quick as lightening, she grabbed Ron and held onto him firmly, not letting go. "But, if you go off looking for your dear friend, I'm not so sure that Alex will be here when you get back!" she laughed maliciously.

"Don't hurt him!" Harry exclaimed. He debated whether or not to take out his wand. He wasn't sure if Ms. Duard knew about people like him, because if she did, surely she would know who he was, wouldn't she? If he did take it out, she might not take him seriously, and he didn't want to have to curse or hex her.

"Ha-James! Help me!" Ron pleaded to his best friend.

"Alex, calm down. Let me think," Harry replied to Ron.

************************************************

"Where is everyone?" Hermione finally yelled out in frustration as she stood up. She then began pacing around the room, trying to think of any spell that would help her.

Unfortunately, she couldn't think of any.

"What do I do now?" Hermione asked herself aloud as she threw her hands up in despair.

Then, she thought of something that everyone always seems to do in movies. She banged on the wall and screamed for help.

She soon grew tired however, and fell into a deep sleep, sprawled out across the cold, hard, damp floor.

**********************************************

Harry then decided to take out his wand, because it looked like the old lady had a lot of strength, and she might seriously hurt Ron.

"So you have a wand too, eh? I didn't know Superman had a wand!" Ms. Duard said with a small laugh.

Harry then said a certain spell, and Ms. Duard was tied up with strong rope. She had let out a surprised gasp and then she began to shake.

Ron had run as soon as the old lady let him go, and he was now standing beside Harry.

"I'm going to ask you this one more time, where is Her- Lily?!" Harry said, his arm that was holding the wand was shaking a bit as he kept it pointed at her.

Ron then went over to where Hermione had been standing when she disappeared.

He examined the ground, and spotted what looked like a square slightly etched into the floor.

"Ha- I mean, um, John, come here!" Ron said, forgetting what his friend's name was.

"John? I thought you said your name was James?" Ms. Duard said, still shaking slightly.

"You must have damaged his head!" Harry exclaimed, saying the first thing that came to his mind, as he slowly backed up to where Ron was, still pointing his wand at the old lady.

"What is it?" Harry said to Ron as he approached.

"I think I found something," Ron said, kneeling down by the square.

As Harry began to kneel down, he gave the wand to Ron, who took it and kept it pointing toward the old lady.

Harry looked at the floor, looked at the square, and noticed a small hinge, painted the color of the ground.

He tried to pry the trapdoor open, but it wouldn't work.

"I need my wand," Harry said to Ron.

Ron narrowed his eyes and slowly gave the wand back to Harry, keeping a steady gaze at Ms. Duard.

Harry, while waving his wand, said, "Alohamora," and the door suddenly opened with a creaking noise.

Looking down into it, Harry said to Ron, "I think Lily might be done here."

"No duh, James," Ron said, while rolling his eyes.

"Lily!" Harry shouted down the deep, dark hole. He couldn't see the bottom of it, but he figured it to be about a fifteen-foot drop.

He got no response.

Ron and Harry then made sure that Ms. Duard couldn't escape the ropes, and they walked back toward the trapdoor.

"What should we do? We have to check this out, Hermione is probably down there. I wish I knew why she's not responding, she might be hurt!" Harry said.

"Yeah, but should we both go down, or just one of us? What if we can't make it back up?" Ron asked.

Harry then glanced around the room, seeing nothing there that could help them, he took his wand and said a spell. Out of nowhere, ropes appeared and bound Ron up.

"Jerald!" Ron yelled out in confusion.

"Sorry, Alex, but I need some rope! And my name is James!" Harry hissed at his friend. He then untied Ron and tied the rope to hinge of the trapdoor. They would use this as a ladder type thing.

Once Ron got the idea, he nodded his head and watched Harry work.

When he was done, Harry let himself down the hole and started to climb downwards. Ron was right behind him.

Luckily, the rope was long enough, and they didn't have to jump at the end. Harry said, "Luminous," and his wand glowed, showing the room. They immediately spotted Hermione, laying on the cold, dark, damp ground, her knees all scraped up.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled out as he and Ron ran to her side.

Ron started shaking Hermione, and she opened her eyes groggily.

The first thing she saw was Harry's worried face looking down at her.

"Harry?" she asked quietly.

"Hermione, are you all right? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Harry asked hurriedly, looking her up and down for any signs of, for lack of a better word, damage.

"I... I'm all right, but my ankle kind of hurts," Hermione said, sitting up.

Harry then stood up and helped Hermione stand up. He put his arm around her waist, to help her balance. Hermione smiled weakly, "What about that lady, Ms. Duard?"

"Oh, we took care of her, right Harry?" Ron said, smiling widely.

"We, Ron? I seem to remember you forgetting your wand, and therefore, not being able to 'take care of her' very well," Harry said with a sly smile.

Hermione laughed. She then looked around the room and spotted the rope hanging from the ceiling, and a small shaft of light coming down. "Well, I was going to ask you how you got here, but I see now," Hermione said, nodding in the direction of the rope.

Harry smiled and they started to walk toward it.

Ron climbed up the rope rather quickly and asked for either Harry or Hermione's wand, so he could make sure that Ms. Duard wasn't doing anything. Hermione tossed up her wand, and Ron caught it.

Harry looked at the rope, then looked at Hermione's ankle, then the rope, then her ankle. "How do we go about this, Oh Wise One?" Harry asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione giggled and replied, "Well, you could help me start up, because I think I can climb it, if I have help getting started."

"Okay then," Harry responded.

He helped her get up the rope, and she started to climb. When she reached the top, she sat down on the floor.

After Harry got up, he helped her to her feet. Ron was still pointing her wand at Ms. Duard.

"Come on, Alex, let's go back," Harry said, still holding onto Hermione.

"Yeah, let's go back, now," Hermione agreed.

"All right, just let me grab my candy!" Ron said. He gave Hermione back her wand and went over to the couch and grabbed all three bags of candy.

Hermione waved her wand at the door and said, "Alohamora." The door suddenly swung open.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione then walked out of the house and went down the street as fast as they could. After they were away by a safe distance, Ron let out a huge sigh. "Boy, am I glad to be out of ****that**** house!"

"Well if you hadn't been so keen on eating all that candy on that table, we wouldn't have been in there in the first place!" Hermione scolded.

"Oh shut up!" Ron replied.

"Don't tell her to shut up, Ron, she's right!" Harry responded.

"Hey, did either of you untie Ms. Duard?" Hermione asked.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Then Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well, she deserves it."

Hermione laughed, and Ron started walking again. Harry and Hermione were right behind him.

"Hey, I'm really glad you're all right," Harry whispered to Hermione, smiling

"Thanks. I'm glad Ms. Duard, if that is her real name, didn't do anything to you," Hermione whispered back with the same smile on her face.

Harry then took Hermione's hand as they continued walking back to Hogwarts.

*********************************************

They made it back to the school grounds, and under the invisibility cloak, they made it back into the common room.

They all sat down on the couch in front of the fire. Fred and George came down then, and said, "What the hell are you wearing, Ron?"

They had forgotten to change back into their real clothes!

Ron's face went bright red, and Harry started to giggle. Hermione soon joined in.

"Why are you all wearing costumes anyway?" Fred asked.

"Um, we wanted it to truly feel like Halloween!" Hermione said, thinking quickly.

"Oh, okay then," George said, shaking his head as he and his twin walked out of the common room and into the hallway, on their way for a late night snack in the kitchen.

Hermione and Harry then undid their costumes, turning them back into what they originally were.

"Is it cold in here, or is it just me?" Harry wondered.

"Harry, you don't have a shirt on," Ron replied.

"Oh, yeah. Right," Harry said. He then emptied out his bag and changed it back into his shirt.

'Darn, he put his shirt back on,' Hermione found herself thinking.

Ron too emptied out his bag, spilling the contents onto the table in front of him. It was pretty feeble, only three pieces. Ron sighed.

Hermione sighed disbelievingly and waved her wand in front of Ron's small pile. Instantly, the pile started to multiply. Instead of three pieces of candy, there were about a hundred. Ron's face brightened greatly. He hadn't noticed that Hermione still hadn't changed his costume back. He was still a pretty pink ballerina.

Just then, Lavender and Parvati came down into the common room, seeing Ron in his outfit, they burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh! Ron, what is that hideous pink stuff on you?!" Lavender said between gulps of air, trying to breathe normally.

Ron's face went even redder than before, and he mumbled something incoherent.

Hermione started laughing again, but then she felt bad for Ron, so she undid her spell, and his costume turned back into his pajama pants once again. Ron thanked Hermione sarcastically and went upstairs, claiming he was tired. However, unbeknownst to Hermione, he winked at Harry while climbing the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

Lavender and Parvati then went out of the common room, heading toward the prefect's bathroom, no doubt to spy on that cute Ravenclaw prefect.

Harry turned to face Hermione and smiled. Hermione smiled back and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Happy Halloween, Hermione," Harry whispered.

"Happy Halloween, Harry," Hermione whispered back as she kissed him lightly on the cheek and closed her eyes.

Although this was her most scariest Halloween ever, it was also her most favorite.

THE END

AN: Did that totally suck? I didn't mean it to. I couldn't think of a good way to end it. Please review! Thank you! ;)


End file.
